


A Dark Situation

by TheSmileGiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, I have no idea, Other, Slight gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Austin was suppose to clear up a domestic dispute call, or so he thought.  He didn't figure it'd end up putting him through hell.





	A Dark Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea how to tag this, I also did this a spur of the moment thing.  
> Austin is my OC, so yeah. Same with Jamie.  
> This is also an old story, I wrote a few months back. I'm still working on getting better with my writing.

Again, Austin didn’t know how he’d gotten himself into such a situation. He was trapped in, what he assumed to be, a hotel room. How had he gotten here? Well he remembers that part just fine. He’d been called out for a disturbance. He figured it was probably just some teenagers causing some trouble, so didn’t bother to get Jamie to come with him.

However, there was more to it then just a minor disturbance. Apparently, it was lead by one person. And that person happened to have a very noticeable reputation about him. He’d heard people refer to the man as “Dark”. Why that particular name, he was unsure of.

Having made his way out here, he was going to confront this ‘Dark’ gentleman and get him to hopefully stop whatever he was doing. And that’s where it all goes black. He doesn’t remember seeing the man, or being hit. There was no bump on his body nor any form of pain from being hit or stuck with a needle or any sort. 

That’s what really had him confused. There wasn’t a mark on him. 

He’d woken up in this little hotel room, handcuffed to a bed. And that was just bitter. His own handcuffs were used against him. 

Unable to hide a groan, he tried to take in more of the surroundings of the room. Obviously this was not the same town. From what he could see out a window, was they were pretty far up. 

“Ah so you are awake.” A deep, yet really soothing voice finally broke him out of his train of thought as he looked to the side of the room. “Glad to see you finally came to. I was beginning to wonder if I’d accidentally killed you.”

The man speaking wasn’t too tall, but he was dressed in a black suit. He seemed to look like he was phasing in and out. Like his movements were jittery at best. This just had Austin trying to gather whom he was.

“Where the hell are we?” Austin finally groaned as he tugged at his arms. “And why the fuck do you have me handcuffed to a bed?”

It was like one fluid movement, and the man was before the foot of the bed. “Language my dear little police officer. Such a foul mouth you have.” He grinned as he crawled onto the bed. “Where we are is not a great concern. What I am going to do to you, however, is something you should be concerned about.”

Tugging a bit harder at the handcuffs, Austin shot a glare at him. However the look the man had on his face was pure lust. He knew that look. He’d seen it plenty of times before. “At least buy a guy dinner first.”

“Oh but my dear officer.” The grin spread across his face quickly. “You are my dinner.”

If this had been any other time, Austin would've loved to hear those words. But he knew there was something wrong with this man, if he was even a man at all. The way he shifted in appearance, and seemed to phase in and out of existence at all. That had him highly concerned. However, with him already atop him now, he’d have to think fast to get away.

Tugging his wrists, that was no use. He had been firmly handcuffed to the bed and thus, he had one last option. Teleportation. While he strived to not teleport too often, he knew this was a situation that it was deemed necessary. 

Dark had started to lean down to Austin's face, almost seeming to pick up on the mans train of thought. “I wouldn’t if I were.” He grinned as he leaned down to be face to face with him. “I know a bit about you Mr. Dewtear. I know all about your history.” He jolted from existence and was right back in front of him again. “I know all about your family. And I’d hate for something...to happen to them.”

“Don’t you fucking dare touch my family.” Austin nearly growled. 

“Or what?” Dark laughed lowly. “You are in no position to be making demands my dear little cop.” He sat straddling Austin’s chest as he looked down at him with a devilish smile. “If anything, you better listen to me, or I’ll just-” He flicked his hand and whatever dark magic this man possessed, came to life real quick. “Have to make you.”

Watching the dark magic, or so he’d assumed that’s what it was, Austin swallowed hard. He’d always heard about dark magic, but never actually seen it. They’d always said those that used it, were souls that would someday be swallowed by it. Was this why the man was called Dark? Was he already a lost soul?

“What is it you want from me?” Finally asking, as he watched the man atop him continuing to spazz in and out of existence again. “I’m just a cop. Why me?”

“Because, everyone starts somewhere.” Dark hissed down at him. “You seem like a good starting point. He brushed his claws against Austin's face. “I can destroy you and bring you back as one of my own. Granted, you’ll die in the process, but sacrifices have to be made I’m afraid. Fear not my dear, I will make sure you enjoy your death.”

That didn’t settle well with Austin as he tried to jerk his arms free again. “Tut, tut dearest. Struggling will only make it worse. Now how about…” He raked his claws down Austin's chest, causing the man to yell in pain as it dug into the skin. “We get started?”

Heaving from the pain, Austin glared up at Dark. He had no choice, he had to teleport. Lest he be ripped to shreds by the man. Groaning as the pain seeped into his mind, he focused and teleported so that he was standing at the end of the room. Granted, right upon teleporting he fell to his knees wrapping an arm around his chest as the other kept him from falling completely. 

“Such a naughty one you.” The deep voice echoed as Austin looked up and was greeted with Darks. “I told you not to teleport dear, why don’t you listen.” His voice took a turn and soon Austin could feel himself being thrown across the room, slamming into the wall.

What had even moved him? He knew the shorter man didn’t move quickly enough to do that. Was this part of that magic? He looked up and seen Dark standing over him. “Such a troublesome one you are. I was hoping to keep you awake while I killed you, but I can see that won't be doable. Sweet dreams dear.” 

With that Austin could feel the same dark magic that had knocked him out before, wrapping around his face. Slowly suffocating him and causing his vision to go black. This was not how he’d planned to die. The black magic was not just suffocating him, it was engulfing his entire body, he felt like his nerves were on fire. Everything was burning, and it made him want to scream, but nothing came out.

That last thing he could recall was feeling himself fall to the ground as a gunshot rang through the air. The dark magic dispersing and he was soon left with nothing but tears and gasping for air.

“Austin are you alright?” Jamie had arrived in the nick of time, or so it had almost seemed. “Austin?”

However, Austin was too far gone, and laid there in a breathless heap on the ground. He was very thankful the last thing he was able to see would be Jamie, and not that dickwad that was the cause of this.

His mind slowly filtered and he could feel his eyes slip closed as he the sounds of Jamie’s yelling soon drifted into nothing but silence.

Jamie wasn’t one to give up, he kept trying CPR and everything else in his power to bring Austin back. “Come on Austin, don’t do this. Don’t fucking do this.” He leaned down, checking form any form of breathing. He had gone into a panic and was trying to bring him back. 

\---  
It was like Austin was seeing this from someone else's perspective. He could see the squad arriving, and Jamie crying over him. He wanted to reach out to him and hold him, but knew he couldn’t. And that seemed to hurt the most.

However, there was a twinge of hope. And so he grabbed onto it.

\---

A month had since passed since the incident, and Jamie was still going to the hospital on a daily routine. The EMT’s had arrived shortly after Jamie had shot Dark. And when Jamie started to panic and couldn’t perform the CPR properly, they’d stepped in. 

They’d literally brought Austin back from death’s doorstep. At what cost, no one was sure of yet. He’d been put in the hospital and was listed under stable condition not too long after. His heart was working steadily again, but they didn’t know what the lack of air would do to his mentality yet. 

Hoping only for the best, that he wouldn’t suffer any long term effects.

When Austin had finally came to again, Jamie was there to greet him. “Oh thank fuck.” He hugged Austin so hard, he thought he’d pop.

Taking in his surroundings, Austin knew where he was. “Jamie, you alright?” He also knew his boyfriend was about to have a fucking breakdown. When he looked down at his hand, he could see a blank ring on his wrist. Most likely a farewell present from dark. The bastard burned it onto him.

“I’m just glad you're okay.” Jamie grinned, obviously heavily relieved. “You’ve been here for a month man.”

“A month? Really?”

“Yeah it happens when you are basically killed.”

“Jamie I’m so sorry-” Austin was cut off by Jamie pressing his lips to his own.

“You were doing your job. I understand. But I think, from now on.” He grinned widely. “We should stay as a team. No more solo stuff okay?”

“Fine.” Austin couldn’t argue with that face as he simply rested in the comfort of Jamie’s presence.


End file.
